1. Field
The embodiments relate to a battery cell and a battery module using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the battery cell is used as an energy source of mobile devices, an electric car, a hybrid car, electricity and the like, and the shape thereof may be variously changed according to a kind of external device to be applied.
Small mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may be operated with the output and capacity of a single battery cell during a certain time. However, a high-capacity battery module is needed for an electric car, a hybrid car, and the like, which consume an enormous amount of power, especially when driven for a long time and/or with high power. The high-capacity battery module is configured with increased output and capacity by electrically connecting a plurality of battery cells to each other. The battery module may increase output voltage or output current according to the number of integral battery cells.